


Do You Trust Me?

by bipabrena



Series: The Book of Eruri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: After Erwin has a rough day, Levi is raring to give him the quality treatment he deserves. Except that, this time, he has something else in mind.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The Book of Eruri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919701
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	Do You Trust Me?

Erwin had been running from one end of the Walls to the other. He’d met up with Commander-in-Chief Zackly in the morning in Wall Sina, he went past Wall Rose to Wall Maria to get survey occupational reports from the Garrison troops stationed there at noon, and then he went back to Wall Rose to continue his work until now, 11:00 P.M.

It had been one hell of a long day.

Levi had insisted on being with him the entire day, but Erwin thought it would be far more productive if he engaged the assigned soldiers on special training for the upcoming expedition.

They’d have to recapture some territory, and that was tough business.

Despite his exhaustion, Erwin stood tall and regal. He walked with his head held high, his eyes were bright in their enigmatic, concentrated nature, while his stride was imperial, and his overall posture was authoritative and demanded respect.

But the moment he reached his office and closed the door behind him, when he was sure no one would see him, he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes half-lidded droopily.

He dragged his feet as he walked to the double doors that led to his room.

Every extremity felt like it’d doubled in weight. All he wanted was to lay in bed, and sleep like a log.

When he opened the doors, he was surprised to find Levi there.

For many years, he wouldn’t allow even Levi to see him exhausted. He’d remain lively and regal, but after quite some time of being together, he decided to drop the act.

He could be himself around Levi. He knew that.

“About time you showed up,” said Levi.

He was in bed, his head high on the pillows. He had a book on his lap, and he had his leg crossed on his left leg, which was lifted and bent for support.

“Levi,” Erwin sighed, “it’s good to see you.”

He closed the doors behind him as he undid the strap on his chest.

“Rough day?”

“Mhm,” agreed Erwin as he undid his straps. He lazily unbuttoned his shirt, and as he walked, the clothes fell off his body down to the floor. He grabbed a towel from his closet.

He hadn’t noticed Levi was only in his underwear, wearing one of Erwin’s shirts.

“I’m going to shower,” he said, “you can tell me about your day once I’m done.”

“I set a bath for you,” Levi said. “Water should still be warm.”

Erwin’s brows rose in surprise. He thanked him and went in the bathroom. He emerged from it only seconds after. Levi looked at him curiously, and Erwin blinked at him repeatedly. Then, he smiled with a hearty sigh. “What would I do without you?”

Levi smiled back.

He’d set a tray over the wooden tub. It had tea and biscuits.

“All in a day’s work,” said Levi as he continued his reading.

Erwin took his time in the bath, and he accidentally fell asleep. He jolted awake with a gasp. He took in his surroundings and wondered where he was. Then, he remembered the first time he’d taken too long bathing while Levi was in the other room. Worried, Levi had gone to check up on him. Next thing Erwin knew, he’d been awoken by a nasty cracking sound, and a loud _“Oi!”_

 _“Don’t fall asleep in the tub,”_ Levi had yelled with a scowl. _“You’ll drown!”_

In midst of his concern of seeing Erwin asleep with his body a little too submerged in the water, his mind raced to the possibility of him drowning had Levi not been around. And so, Levi had not measured his strength, and dealt the blow a little too strongly, and the back of his fist accidentally left a hole in the wall.

Despite him being the one who made it, Levi forced Erwin to fix the hole himself instead of calling someone to do it.

He’d stayed with Erwin, watching with his arms crossed as he fixed it.

As punishment for almost drowning himself, Levi had said.

Erwin looked at the flawless spot where the hole had once been, and he couldn’t help smiling.

He finished the tea and biscuits. He stood and produced a splashing sound, and the warm water ran down his naked body once he was fully upright.

He dried himself, then went to his bedroom.

Levi watched his every move as he emerged and walked to the closet. The towel fell from Erwin’s waist, exposing his firm ass and thighs.

Those strong thighs that begged to be ridden, thought Levi.

Erwin put on the first pyjama he found. Then, he plopped on the bed with a heavy sigh, and as the mattress jiggled from the impact, Levi’s small body bounced slightly.

Levi watched him as he was face-down.

Suddenly, Erwin whined.

He whined again.

When he received no response, Erwin whined even louder and longer despite his voice being muffled.

“What? What is it?” Levi finally asked.

Erwin whined.

“What?” Levi frowned. “Move your head, your voice is all muffled. What do you want?”

Erwin’s hand then flailed in the air, until it found Levi’s face. He accidentally hit him. The hand then trailed lower, until it found Levi’s hand. Erwin moved it to his head, and Levi understood his demand.

“… Oh,” mumbled Levi. He sat cross-legged. He then helped move Erwin, and Erwin crawled until the side of his face was on Levi’s thighs. His eyes were closed. He placed his left hand on Levi’s calf, the other on his thigh.

Levi’s eyes softened as he stroked Erwin’s hair. His delicate fingertips moved to graze the soft skin of his face.

Erwin took a long, deep sigh of relief and approval.

A calm smile washed over his face.

Levi continued loving him in silence for some minutes. He wondered whether he was asleep, but when Erwin moved his hands to slowly stroke his legs, Levi had his answer.

Then, he shifted, and he slowly moved to get Erwin on his back.

Not having enough of Levi’s affections, Erwin opened his eyes with a frown.

“Noooooooo,” he whined, trying to hold onto Levi to get him in the same position as before.

“Shut up,” Levi said. “I want to do something.”

He straddled Erwin’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. He merely observed Erwin.

He simply watched him.

He loved doing that, and Erwin knew it. Erwin didn’t know why he loved it, but, regardless, he always allowed Levi to knock himself out.

Levi gazed into Erwin’s tired eyes, and he couldn’t help frowning.

He worked so hard. So, so hard. Harder than anyone.

He wished he didn’t have to.

Then, he cupped Erwin’s face with both hands, and placed a slow kiss on his lips. He licked the seam of his lips, then pulled back. Erwin looked at him, enraptured, and with that lopsided, precious smile that Levi loved so much.

Levi admired his icy-blue eyes, then his parted, wet lips that aroused the most devastating of longings in him. Then, he smiled at Erwin.

His fingers stroked the skin across Erwin’s neck, slowly, delighting in every inch. He slid them down until they found the collar of Erwin’s shirt. He clenched the fabric, then removed the shirt from Erwin’s body.

Without hesitation, Erwin immediately undressed Levi, and soon they were both naked.

Levi sat on his knees between Erwin’s legs, and he pushed them aside to open them wide. He began to kiss him, and when Erwin felt Levi’s soft lips and his warm hands on his body, a throaty, needy groan escaped his throat. He laid a hand on Levi’s belly, which contracted from the touch. Levi moved to his neck.

Then, as Levi gently laid a hand on his throat, Erwin rose his head to allow Levi more skin to savour. He caught Erwin’s earlobe between his teeth, and laid his other hand on his strong abdomen, then lower against Erwin’s growing erection.

Suddenly, Levi pulled back from his affections. He sighed heavily as he held Erwin.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked gently as he set aside a strand of Levi’s hair. He knew that sigh wasn’t of delight, but of hopelessness.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s nothing we can change anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

Erwin watched him inquisitively.

“I’m bored of all this fighting… it’s exhausting. And seeing you tired, doing all these things, it’s annoying. You barely have time to take a shit.”

“It is quite exhausting. Truly. But having you with me makes it much less maddening.”

Levi’s eyes softened.

“… Ditto,” he cooed as he stroked Erwin’s face.

They hugged and began kissing with even more passion. It was an incessant stream of kisses and moans only interrupted by a brief “ _I missed you_ ,” from Erwin. Levi moaned into his mouth.

He kissed Erwin from the neck down, paying attention to both nipples, every indent of his muscles, the sensitive skin below his navel, until he reached his needy cock.

“At least for tonight,” he said as he looked up at a dazed Erwin, “I’ll help you forget about everything.”

His chest heaving in hard breaths, Erwin nodded vigorously, believing every word.

Levi held him open and brought his mouth to Erwin’s dick. He licked it from the base to the tip, slowly. He licked the slit. He relished Erwin’s taste as he looked up at him straight in the eye. Erwin groaned and shoved his hand through Levi’s hair. Levi lowered his head and took him in his mouth, and Erwin groaned again, lost in the sensation of those lips around his cock.

Levi began to slowly slide the thick length into his mouth, pushing it all the way down. Erwin increased the pressure on his hair, and Levi began to move faster. With one hand, he kneaded the balls as he skilfully sucked him off with his mouth, quickly bringing Erwin to the point of climax.

He slowly slid his mouth out, coating Erwin’s dick with saliva. He pulled out, extending a long string of precum in his mouth.

He licked his lips, then moved up to kiss Erwin.

He laid his hand on his face and gently stroked the soft skin with his thumb. “Erwin,” he cooed in a very gentle tone, “do you trust me?”

Erwin’s eyes widened. What was with that question?

“Of course, Levi. More than anyone. Why are you—”

“I want to do something different for you tonight. Will you trust me?”

Erwin was confused. When Levi’s hand moved down from his length to a far more intimate place, Erwin understood.

“… Levi…”

Levi continued stroking his face.

“You don’t have to do it,” Erwin said.

“I want to do it, and I want to do it for you.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s…”

Levi was a clean freak. Would he honestly like doing that? Truly? It would seem like the kind of thing Levi would deem unhygienic when doing it to someone.

When Erwin mentioned this, Levi huffed.

“I’d swallow a whole bottle of your cum, these quirks don’t apply when I’m with you.”

“Are you sure? An ass is quite different. It’s—”

“Erwin, just shut up and let me do it. Unless it is that **_you_** don’t want it.”

Erwin frowned uncomfortably.

Levi frowned back. “Is that it? You don’t want me to touch you down there?”

“Well, I… I’ve never had it done to me.”

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

Erwin scratched his nape uncomfortably. “I’ve been curious, I’ve just never let anyone do it to me.”

Levi observed him carefully.

“… Ah, I see,” he said. “I get it now.”

Erwin blinked at him repeatedly.

“It’s too much of a submissive thing for you, huh?”

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Levi didn’t allow him to.

“You don’t like feeling exposed or vulnerable. Is that it?”

“That’s not it…” he defended, “Levi, I, it’s just—”

“Oi, oi,” Levi rose his palm to halt him, “don’t misunderstand me. I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing or to criticise you. I don’t mean it that way at all. But that’s what it is, right? It puts you in too much of a vulnerable position.”

“… I suppose,” he admitted.

“Erwin… it’s me,” Levi moved closer to him. “You can trust me with your life… so, you can certainly trust me with your body. I want to make you feel good. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Erwin blinked at him repeatedly.

“I haven’t done it before, either, so I’m not saying I’ll blow your mind away, but at least I want to try.”

Then, after moments of silence that made Levi nervous, Erwin reached out and gently closed his fingers around Levi’s hair. His eyes softened.

He nodded.

Levi smiled at him.

They kissed slowly, and then Levi moved down again to continue what he’d started.

Erwin took a deep, slow breath as he watched that bed of silky, black hair between his legs. He watched it shift as Levi held his firm thighs and opened Erwin wide so he had perfect view of his cock and balls.

Erwin’s lips curved down in embarrassment.

But he welcomed the warmth wetness of Levi’s mouth. Levi took him entirely down his throat, and he squeezed the balls gently as his fingertips slid along the crevice between his ass.

Erwin held his breath, completely stilled by his nervousness of the situation.

He panted softly as Levi’s skilful mouth worked him. Levi then stopped. He hooked the back of Erwin’s legs and eased them over his shoulders. He opened him wide, and Levi heard him suck in a heavy breath.

Levi looked up at him. “Are you doing okay?”

Erwin nodded.

But truly, he wasn’t. He felt helpless and exposed, and he wanted Levi to stop.

He wasn’t sure why.

Was it because he was used to taking control? Not necessarily control, Levi constantly rolled Erwin on his back and used his cock to pleasure himself while a dazed Erwin would watch in awe as Levi bounced on his dick, using him as a sex toy. And he loved that.

But this was something else.

It made him feel strange, almost inadequate. It was then he wondered why Levi was never uncomfortable with it, and what that said about their personalities.

Then, he remembered Levi had been tense the first time they did this.

Was the concept of submissiveness why it was embarrassing? Or was he just nervous about how he looked, how he tasted?

Shit, he hadn’t thought of that, but now that he did, he felt even worse.

His heart thumped in his ears as he watched Levi with wide, unblinking eyes.

“Erwin, relax,” Levi said as he looked up at him. “I can feel you tense up from down here. You’re not constipated, I’m just going to eat your ass. Calm the hell down.”

Erwin’s mouth opened. He looked dazed and embarrassed.

“.. Heh. Hehe…” he then smiled. He covered his embarrassed eyes and laughed heartily.

Levi arched a brow.

Then, Erwin uncovered his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m alright now.”

Levi moved down again. He held the cheeks and spread them apart, and he had view of that round and tight, puckering hole.

His brows rose.

He’d never seen Erwin’s asshole before.

Truly, this was a very intimate experience for the two of them. Suddenly, Levi felt himself salivate. He never figured he’d do something like this. He’d been a clean freak his whole life, and anything related to bodily fluids made him want to shudder in revulsion. But right now, he was raring to do this.

He’d never even liked the concept of sex until he met Erwin, so he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised by this.

He didn’t know how to start. He tried remembering how Erwin did it, but his mind went blank. He felt nervous as he considered he may not be able to please Erwin, and would only make a fool of himself.

Both men were self-conscious for different reasons.

Fuck it. Geronimo, Levi thought.

He repositioned again, and Erwin’s legs, still eased over his shoulders, shifted slightly. Levi prepared himself, and he went for it.

First, he peppered the smooth skin with soft kisses. He ran his hands all over the cheeks, and he kissed his way to the crease.

He licked top to bottom, and Erwin jolted. He found the opening, and he slowly licked in circles around it. His tongue teased and tweaked, until it slowly nudged and popped through.

Erwin gasped, and his right leg kicked up reflexively.

His tongue worked slowly, it flicked and explored as Levi familiarised himself with this foreign experience. Erwin quivered very gently, and his ass tensed just a bit around Levi’s inexperienced tongue.

Levi then found that, as the seconds progressed, the muscles relaxed.

This sensation, Erwin thought. Wet. Hot. What was it? Why did it—

He felt tingling in his dick and balls when a husky groan of pleasure escaped Levi’s throat. He tugged Erwin’s body down even closer, until his nose touched Erwin’s crease.

He was enjoying it? Erwin was baffled.

Then, he let out a moan of his own when Levi’s tongue began flicking in brief, precise movements.

To Levi, the taste was strange at first. It was bittersweet, salty, it was foreign, but after a little exploring, it began to taste good. It was one of those flavours that made you wince, but after a moment, the wince would turn to pleasant surprise.

He pushed his tongue in, as deep as he could, and interspersed deep flicks, then scooped out to lick around the rim and sphincter, then dipped deep again.

Erwin clenched the sheets tightly. He cried out in sheer pleasure, and he was utterly embarrassed by the noise he’d just made. It was shrill and feminine. Delicate. It made his eyes widen in surprise, and the attention in his asshole stopped. He figured that he must’ve fucked up, that it must’ve disgusted Levi.

It was then he looked at that soft bed of black hair, and it moved up as Levi looked at him.

His eyes were wide.

That’s all.

They were **wide** , and there was a burning, almost deranged emotion that overcame them. It confused and intimidated Erwin.

Until he realised that Levi seemed to have entered a state of frenzied lust.

He’d enjoyed that noise. That noise that came out of Erwin made Levi shiver in all the right places. It made the blood coursing through his veins sizzle, and it made his dick throb.

Levi immediately moved down to continue his work.

He’d do whatever it took to hear that again.

He spread the cheeks wide again, this time much harshly, and he didn’t bother to tease. He immediately pushed his tongue hard inside. Levi flicked and worked, and his inexperienced tongue seemed to move with ease and experience.

Erwin panted heavily, and his asshole instinctively clenched around Levi’s tongue as he pushed it back deeper, as deep as it could go. With a gasping hiss of pleasure, Erwin thrust his hips. He shuddered, and the pressure increased in his ass as Levi flicked vigorously.

“Ah, shit!” Erwin cried out.

Levi was loving every second.

Erwin’s writhing, Erwin’s cries, the smooth and hot flesh around his tongue. It proved to be too much. His dick throbbed, abundant precum oozed out of the head, and he felt he could come without being touched.

Then, Levi pulled out.

He was trembling in pleasure. Like Erwin, he was panting heavily. He moved up and kissed Erwin hard. They exchanged his taste as they frantically kissed.

“Erwin, Erwin,” Levi pulled back, but Erwin tried kissing him again. “Let me fuck you.”

Erwin was too mad with lust to even digest Levi’s words. He simply grabbed him from the hair and brought him close to kiss him again. Levi got lost in his lips and tongue, but he pulled out shortly after. “Let me fuck you,” he pleaded shakily again as Erwin stubbornly kissed him, “Erwin, let me finger you, let me—”

“Uh-huh,” Erwin agreed shakily, “yes, yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Erwin said, kissing Levi again.

Levi quickly moved away to reach the nightstand and nearly rolled and fell off the bed in his haste. He took a moment to lube Erwin properly. While they kissed in a rapid, lustful frenzy, Levi’s glistening fingers were on Erwin’s now drenched opening.

Reflexively, Erwin opened his legs wide for Levi.

Levi pulled back from the kiss, but their lips still brushed lightly. “Yeah,” he panted as his finger rubbed and nudged the opening, “you ended up liking it, huh?”

Erwin couldn’t muster words. Frankly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this horny. The same applied to Levi, and they both came to realise this almost immediately.

“Yeah, Erwin, you did,” Levi smirked smugly with half-lidded, lustful eyes, “you _**do** _like it. What a good boy you are.”

Erwin’s arms wrapped around Levi’s neck. He gasped heavily, and everything in him tightened when the pressure in his ass increased and Levi’s finger popped through.

His brows creased, and his mouth hung wide in pleasure.

Levi explored the smooth, tight flesh. His finger moved in circles, then slowly went deep. Erwin moaned again.

Not the masculine growls he usually produced. They were delicate and shrill.

Shit, it made everything in Levi rumble. Every part and organ in his body tingled in all the right ways.

“Yeah, you like it,” Levi purred as his finger continued moving. Then, he pulled it out, and added a new one. “Tell me how much you like it, Erwin.”

“… Ah…” Erwin breathed, wincing in pleasure.

He was so tight and hot, Levi couldn’t begin to imagine how it’d feel it if were his cock inside.

Then, he curled his fingers to reach something deep.

“Uh… ugh, shit!” Erwin jolted, hugging Levi tighter.

“Does that feel good?” Levi asked in sincere interest. He was learning, and so he wanted to know whether what he was doing was working.

Erwin nodded.

Levi tried mimicking his previous movements, and he did it again. He curled his fingers and pushed high, and Erwin thrust forward again. Levi found that when he touched that new spot, the tissue felt slightly different from the rest.

“Yes, fuck! That’s amazing, Levi,” Erwin praised.

Levi swallowed heavily. He was like a starving dog salivating over a bone.

He tried to move down, but Erwin’s hold on him was tight. “I want to do something else,” he said, tapping Erwin’s arm with his free hand so he let go.

Erwin complied.

The mattress shifted as Levi moved down. His stationary fingers then started moving again, and Erwin arched his back with a moan as wet warmth enveloped his dick.

This time, Levi began thrusting. Instead of exploring, he moved his fingers rhythmically, and each time, he pushed high into that sweet spot that made Erwin whine.

He lowered his cock down his throat as he finger fucked Erwin’s ass faster. The moment his learning fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves three, four quick times, Erwin cried out in sheer pleasure. That little delicate, feminine and shrilly cry.

Levi was surprised when Erwin immediately came in his mouth. He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly in surprise, as his thrusts slowed, while allowing the thick, hot liquid to pool in his mouth. Two, three more streams and Erwin finished emptying himself entirely in Levi.

Levi then pulled back, and he swallowed it all as he looked up at Erwin.

Erwin seemed even more confused than Levi. And, more than anything, completely embarrassed.

He’d never come that quickly in his life, and Levi understood this.

Levi’s throat bobbed as he finished swallowing, and a trickle of cum ran down his parted lips.

“S… Sorry,” Erwin mumbled, feeling pathetic. Levi licked the cum running down his chin. “I don’t know why I… uh...”

Then, Levi smirked.

“… How eager of you,” he purred.

Levi pulled his fingers out of Erwin. Because of the huge size difference, it took a few moments to get the angle right. But Levi folded Erwin, bringing his legs close to his chest. Their faces were now close, and Levi’s hard, needy dick was angled on Erwin’s hole.

“I feel like my dick’s going to explode… so I may come almost as fast as you. But if I do, don’t worry, I’ll finger fuck you until you come, too.”

“… Heh,” Erwin grinned droopily.

They both looked down as Levi held his dick and pressed it tight against Erwin’s entrance. He rubbed and nudged. Levi bit his lip hard, and he pushed very slowly until the head popped through.

He squeezed his eyes shut. That tight, hot sensation was incredible.

Truly, he felt he could come just from one thrust alone.

“… Shit…” he squeaked. “I think I’m gonna come already.”

His stupid sincerity was one of the reasons, amongst the limitless list, for which Erwin had fallen deeply in love with him.

“Just give me a moment…”

The fact this encounter wasn’t idyllic, in the sense they could fuck like rabid, experienced animals without stopping, was what made it beyond perfect in every sense of the word for Erwin.

It was something new for both of them.

And Levi’s honesty just made Erwin tingle with love.

They waited enough time until Levi was ready.

He then pushed deeper, slowly, and Erwin hissed in discomfort.

Levi looked at him to ask if he was okay, and Erwin nodded. He told him to continue, and so Levi continued.

“Ah… ugh,” Levi winced, and they both whined lightly with every inch that Levi pushed inside Erwin.

His hole was tight, and it felt as though from every angle it was gripping Levi’s dick like a vise. He could feel the muscles tense around his dick, and Levi felt overwhelmed.

He waited another moment.

Then, he slid out until only the head was inside, and he pushed back in.

He moved nice, deep and easy. They both started panting heavily, and Erwin suddenly found himself moving his hips, pushing them forward to meet Levi with each thrust. That plump cock seemed to hit the right bundle of nerves, and Erwin cried out. He tightly gripped Levi’s arm.

Levi slid much faster into the smooth, slippery flesh, as deep as he could go, until his balls smacked against Erwin’s ass. The bed started creaking beneath the frantic movements, and they were both moaning and panting heavily.

Erwin was so tight, so hot. Levi wanted to come hard inside him.

He gripped Erwin’s hips, squeezed hard, and he began to move his pelvis at a frantic rhythm, hitting the sweet spot of pleasure that drove his gorgeous blond crazy with each thrust.

Erwin cried out as Levi soared him into an unprecedented orgasm.

Then, Levi growled, and he gripped Erwin’s throat with one hand. He squeezed, and he brought his face close to kiss him frantically. His tongue licked and sucked at Erwin’s, and he bit down Erwin’s lip.

He throttled Erwin into dizziness, and that only seemed to increase Erwin’s pleasure by at least tenfold.

“Levi, Levi,” he moaned, “I’m going to come.”

These words made Levi groan heavily in pleasure. “Come,” he encouraged, “come for me, baby. Come, Erwin.”

Levi reached over for Erwin’s neck. He harshly kissed and licked at the soft skin, then bit hard to leave a mark. Erwin hissed in pleasure. Withdrawing his teeth, Levi licked the wound and grunted loudly.

“Mine.”

“Ah… ah, fuck!” Erwin cried out as every muscle in his body tensed completely.

His thighs shook. His body writhed. He panted heavily, and saliva ran down his open mouth.

Then, he came.

His walls clamped tightly around Levi’s dick, gripping it so tight Levi had to cry out. As Erwin came hard with cries of delight, Levi’s thrusts became more savage in nature.

He slammed his cock into that fiery, clamping canal, driving through the overwhelmed hole savagely. It overwhelmed Erwin with sizzling pleasure. Erwin writhed beneath him, he twisted.

Levi withdrew then plunged again and again. His hand tightly gripped Erwin’s hair, and he kissed him hard. He bit Erwin’s lip, and he tasted blood.

Too overwhelmed, Erwin’s moans grew to desperate pleas of Levi’s name. Those muscles seemed to continue clamping, gripping like a vise, and Erwin didn’t know it was possible to have an orgasm this long.

Then, Levi gasped hard and screamed loudly in delight.

He cried into Erwin’s mouth as he felt his own series of powerful contractions in his dick. It pulsed, and jets of hot cum streamed out of the head straight into Erwin’s overwhelmed hole.

He filled Erwin completely, and Erwin could feel the thick, fiery liquid pool inside.

Levi continued slamming himself into Erwin as he came. A few more streams as he panted and moaned heavily, and he came himself dry inside.

His thrusts gradually slowed down, until he stopped completely.

He collapsed on top of Erwin. He was panting as though he’d run a marathon, and his body shuddered almost violently on Erwin.

Erwin simply held him as he tried to regain his own breath.

They stayed there, enjoying each other’s heat and sweat beaded bodies.

Levi then found the strength to pull back, and their faces met. They looked at each other. When Erwin grinned wearily, Levi grinned wearily.

“Oh, Levi…” Erwin breathed as he hugged Levi, and he collapsed, bringing Levi down with him.

Levi held him close, and they looked at each other.

“Shit… I never did that before. I had no idea it felt that good.”

“As always, Levi, you exceeded all expectations. It definitely didn’t feel like it was your first time doing it.”

“Ah… stop it,” Levi shrugged him off, “you’re just being nice.”

“I came in your mouth the moment you started shoving those fingers inside my ass. I don’t think that’s something you can fake.”

Levi’s eyes widened. He sucked his lip in timidly, and he blushed slightly. “So… you did like it?”

To Levi’s immense surprise, Erwin looked away. His lips curved down, and he blushed hard.

“Well… that’s good,” Levi said shyly. “We just found something new to do.”

Erwin sighed heartily. He hugged Levi tight, and they cuddled as they looked at each other. “Whether titans break down the Walls and eat half of humanity, or come hell on Earth and rain fire on our world, I swear even then you’d be able to make everything go away.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“Levi…” Erwin’s expression softened, “thank you.”

Levi looked at him in a daze. His eyes glistened with love for him.

“I… I feel the same way,” he said.

Erwin watched him intently.

He had to marry this man. He had to reach that basement quickly so he could throw everything away and put a ring on that finger.

Or, perhaps, he could do it now.

Was he truly willing to abandon his and his father’s dream?

He would’ve never imagined it.

But for the man in his arms?

Fuck yeah. He would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this. Bookmarks are always lovingly appreciated!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a LOT more than I should have. At first, it was only going to be Levi eating Erwin's ass to get out of my comfort zone, but the more I wrote, the more into it I got and went the extra mile. Honestly, I never liked bottom Erwin, but after writing it...
> 
> I've created this new series of EruRi Smut because smut has always been a weak point for me, and I want to improve. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any prompts or would like me to write anything, or just fangirl about Eruri, here's my [Tumblr](https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/ask) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AMorteToMal)


End file.
